bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Supershell
"Not these guys again"-'' ''Supershell, Assassinate the Leader battle. Supershell is the boss of Monkey Lane Average. It takes 1000 hits to pop, appears on round 80 and contains two rainbows. Backstory 1.Supershell was a normal ceramic bloon when he was born, but Supershell was involved in a bloontonium leak. 2.The radiation from the leak did not destroy Supershell. Instead, it enhanced the ceramic shell, increasing it's strength hundredfold. 3. After this, the bloon army recruited him and gave him regen layers, before sending Supershell to Monkey Lane Abilities Radiate: Unleashes a harmful blast of radiation to deal a random amount of damage to a random amount of towers(No more than 10 damage and 5 towers)Cooldown:10 seconds Ceramic shard: Breaks off a fragment of it's shell and flings it at a tower, dealing 20 damage, but losing 200hp in the process. (Requires at least 200hp of it's ceramic shell to perform) Cooldown:15 seconds Cutscenes Opening A group of monkeys are seen bringing down the crew of a BFB.One of the ceramics just stands there as the others are popped. A few monkeys attack it, but it uses Radiate and flings them backwards. The ceramic says "Bet you can't crack my shell!" The cutscene then ends. Closing The monkeys are seen, with an array of cuts on them, standing over a pile of ceramic pieces. Some of them are yellow, and some are dead on the floor. A faint voice on the wind says "I will return!" as the cutscene ends. Other Juggernaut only deals 25 damage to the shell. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XurZ8Gb0GDs is the theme tune of this battle When fighting Supershell, ceramics randomly appear on the screen. But these ceramics don't do anything. When fighting Supershell, the grass turns a ceramic colour. Round Two: Assasinate the Leader battle Supershell AGAIN?! Looks like you didn't properly pop him at Monkey Lane, because he's back, and he's seeking revenge against the monkeys for popping him. With increased power, and on a harder track, this fight will be HARD. Plus, it turns out he's also been promoted to the ceramic bloons leader! He has no cutscene. Backstory continued! *After the monkeys popped Supershell, the fight at Monkey Lane was over, and the monkeys left, unknowing of two other ceramic bloons hiding behing the BFB wreckage. *The bloons pick up Supershells remains and head back to Bloontopia, find the Bloon Leader, and give him the remains *The Bloon Leader proceeds to revive Supershell, and promotes him to head of the ceramics bloons. *He is then sent out by the Fake Bloon Leader to try and defeat the monkeys. Abilities *Summon ceramic horde: Summons 10 ceramics, with randomized status (Regen, camo or normal.) Cooldown: 10 seconds *Regenerate: Regenerates 500 hp of ceramic shell. Must have ceramic shell. Cooldown: 30 seconds *Ceramic shard: Same as above *Radiate: Same as above Basic info *It's still 1000 hits to poP, and still regen *Speed is that of a rainbow bloon *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umVl0Mb7CsU = Soundtrack for round two Tactics * Juggernaut, Deadly pricision. Two key towers to beating supershell *Bloon annihilation/Ground zero/Monkey pirates/Other deal 500 damage. They are GOOD. Category:Bosses Category:Bloons Category:Attacking Bloons